dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 14: Taiyokami Wave! Episode Information Release Date January 15, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), Master Yakitori Saga (Episodes 13-16) Date December 19, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 14 starts off with a continuation of the spar between Jodenku and Master Yakitori, with it ending with Jodenku punching Master Yakitori into a tree. "Woah! Rgh..gh.." Master Yakitori struggled to get up for a few seconds. "Whew, you hit hard! I guess that's where we'll stop it from here. Remember, make sure to always calculate your opponent's counter-attack before you start you attack, alright?" "Y-yeah... of course!" Jodenku said. He literally had no idea what any of that meant, if it wasn't clear enough. Jodenku and Master Yakitori decided to go take a walk around the area, and after a few minutes of dialogue, they ran into a burned down building. Jodenku asked what it was, and Master Yakitori explained that it was his old dojo that he taught at for 13 years before it was burned down while he was teaching a lesson. He said that his house was also about a quarter of a mile away, but he wouldn't be able to see it without breaking down. Jodenku understood, and they kept walking, where they encountered a lake. They decided to go fishing, and Master Yakitori pulled out a fishing pole. Instead, Jodenku simply jumped into the water and swam, looking for a fish to grab. His new dog Kodi followed him and helped him. After a few minutes of fishing, Jodenku went back to the surface. "Hey Jodenku, I'm really curious. Where did that tail come from? And uhh... how did you do all that stuff you did at the tournament?" Master Yakitori asked, beginning to set up a campfire. "Huh? You mean this?" Jodenku looked at his tail. "I thought all Saiy-oh....right... Well, this is probably gonna sound really strange to you, but I'm not from this planet. Neither is Goku!" Jodenku replied, acting as if what he was saying was not completely foreign to Master Yakitori. "Wait, wait. Can you just, explain everything, but slowly?" Master Yakitori asked. Jodenku laughed and began explaining the Saiyans, his backstory with the Yasatane Tribe and the Frigid Force, how he met the Z-Fighters, and all of the Z-Fighters in detail, which took about 10 minutes in total to explain. Master Yakitori was extremely confused, but just laughed it off and said, "Man, you better introduce me to these people right away!" He laughed as they continued talking by the edge of the lake. In the middle of the episode is a filler scene of Goku training Pan on Kami's Lookout, with Dende and Piccolo watching, being amazed by how powerful she has gotten for her age. This scene lasts for a few minutes before it cuts back to Jodenku and Master Yakitori, who tells Jodenku that he has a secret technique to teach Jodenku, and that it is similar to the Kamehameha that Master Roshi was notorious for decades ago. Jodenku gets excited and sits back and watches, as Master Yakitori begins focusing his ki near the core of his body and holds his hands out similar to the Final Flash charge-up pose and brings them together stretched in front of his chest as a red ki ball begins forming. He then shouts Taiyokami Wave, which results in a red ki beam being released, creating large waves in the water and destroying a few trees on the other side of the lake. Jodenku gets amazed by the move and asks him to teach him it immediately, which Master Yakitori accepts. It takes him a few minutes, but the end of the episode is Jodenku finally pulling off the Taiyokami Wave, getting into a beam clash with Master Yakitori that results in Jodenku accidentally overpowering Master Yakitori. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 15: The Great Oozaru